Mariposas para los Muertos
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU-Policia][Adrinette] Los asesinatos de Hawk Moth tienen París aterrado. Marinette y Adrien las investigan, pero solo tienen como pista las mariposas en el cuerpo de las victimas. ¿Cual es el proposito del asesino? ¿Podrán detenerlo?
1. Prólogo

**Prologo:**

Un par de policías intentaban hacer barrera para que los curiosos no sacaran fotos. Otros intentaban colocar la cinta policial de "no pasar" y colocaban gradas. La agente Marinette Dupain-Cheng tardó en llegar por toda aquella gente curiosa que hacía tapón. Su compañero Adrien Agreste no lo tuvo tan complicado, pero ninguno de los agentes que habían llegado antes le habían dado grandes detalles. Dupain-Cheng examinó la escena del crimen con sumo cuidado, intentando no dejar ningún detalle al viento.

" _Ha sido Hawk Moth"_ fue lo primero que dijo a su compañero " _Mira la mano, esa marca es suya"_

 _"Esto es paranoia tuya ya"_ Le respondió su compañero agachándose a ver si era verdad. En efecto, una mariposa marchada a fuego en la piel de la victima revelaba que su compañera tenía razón. " _Quizás la victima era seguidora de Nooroo. Solo lo sabremos con un médico forense que no llega"._ Aquel tono fue para apremiar a los simples para llamar aunque fuera a ver donde estaba la ambulancia.

Era la séptima victima de el asesino "Hawk Moth", parte de la peligrosa banda de Nooroo. No sabían exactamente que querían, por que mataban a esas personas, pero ahí estaban y Marinette no terminaba de atrapar a esa persona. Siempre firmaba en sus escenas del crimen con una mariposa en alguna parte del cuerpo de la victima, ya fuera a fuego, tatuada o algo. La única forma que tendrían de saber si alguien sobreviviera, pero nada más llegar, ya estaba muerto y era muy frustrante. Ya toda la policía y gente de París dudaba de la efectividad del dúo Agreste/Dupain-Cheng, pues hasta ese escurridizo asesino ellos eran la mejor mano contra los que no cumplían la ley.

" _Maldita sea, Plagg, ¿Cómo que no podemos revisar las cámaras que habían en la escena?"_ preguntó bastante enfadada por teléfono a su buen agente de informática amante del queso Plagg. " _Somos la justicia, claro que nos deberían dejar"_

" _Son de establecimientos privados que no quieren ser el próximo blanco de Hawk Moth. Y seguro que, cuando nos dejen, ya no habrá nada. Sin una orden que llegaría muy tarde, no podemos hacer nada a punta de pistola"_

Nada más colgar, Marinette le dio una patada a la puerta de uno de los coches, totalmente frustrada. No era la primera vez que pasaba, y no podía culpar u obligar a los mercaderes. Ya una vez lo hicieron y, a parte de que no había nada grabado, el propietario y los trabajadores recibieron en una mañana un paquete bomba y el comisario les dio una reprimenda muy larga.

" _¿Qué se sabe de la victima?"_ preguntó a su compañero que ya había dejado la cartera en la bandeja de pruebas

" _Su nombre era Adela Suarez, española de 25 años y se había mudado por trabajo como oficinista en una revista de prensa rosa. Sin pareja y gran amante de la literatura"_

" _Mañana iremos a saber más de su trabajo en esa prensa rosa. Dile a Tikki que lleve a la oficina esta noche litros de café y los últimos números que hayan sacado. También quiero una pizarra y los expedientes de los demás casos con las mariposas."_

Su compañero asintió con la cabeza y marchó corriendo a llamar dentro del coche a su buena secretaria. Antes de ir con él de vuelta, examinó el cuerpo antes de que, por fin, llegara la ambulancia. Detalló en la marca del cuello, en la ropa tan y en la falta de zapatos. Cualquiera creería que simplemente la había agarrado del cuello y la habría tirado de su piso _,_ pero no le veía ningún sentido.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Esta vez me atreveré con un AU-Policiaco. Tenía ganas. No se cuanto durará, pero si, es Adrinette y no se cuanto va a durar._

 _Por si un queso: existe una noveloa (que a mi por lo menos me gusto y recomiendo) que también se titula "Mariposas para los Muertos" de Diane Wei Liang, pero no es una adaptación._

 _Hasta la queso-próxima~_


	2. Tormenta

No había lluvia, solo un bochorno muy grande golpeando sin tregua. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, hasta que se podía ver un relámpago. Había quienes corrían en busca de un techo pues, la tormenta prometía ser grande, mientras que otros se paraban en busca de una foto perfecta. Marinette Dupain-Cheng miraba todo aquello desde la ventana de su despacho, librando su propia tormenta silenciosa dentro de ella. No podía negar que se sentía muy responsable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si hubiera encontrado a Hawk Moth desde la primera víctima, todas aquellas no estarían sumando a una inquietante y misteriosa lista. Sabía que solo podía estar tranquila cuando ese asesino y los demás integrantes de Nooroo estuvieran en la cárcel.

Impotencia, rabia, odio, miedo y culpa se mezclaban y luchaban contra ella en ese momento, haciendo que mermaran las fuerzas de su determinación a encontrarlo, por si ocurría algo a sus padres.

" _Marinette"_ lo llamó su compañero desde la puerta. Con ayuda de su pie, la abrió más para pasar con dos cafés en la mano, con abundante nata por encima y podía ver que había espolvoreado rica canela. Marinette intentó sonreír por ese detalle de Adrien, pero no podía negar que se hacía demasiado difícil. " _Esto te va a ayudar"._

" _Gracias, Adrien"_ Agradeció ella antes de sentarse a tomarla con él " _siempre te pasas con la canela"._

" _Y tu con las preocupaciones. Se que es duro decirle a la familia de la chica que la han matado, pero..."_

" _No lo intentes"_ lo paró de inmediato. Esa vez, no podría creerse las palabras de consolación de su amigo, le sonarían demasiado falsas, llenas de una promesa realmente carente de cualquier significado. Su amigo rubio siempre tenía el detalle de sacar lo mejor de ella, de intentar hacerla sonreír a pesar de que absolutamente todo estuviera en contra de una solución justa y digna. Era una de las mejores características que tenía su amigo.

Tikki golpeó la puerta antes de entrar. Le había costado bastante reunir toda la información que su jefa le pedía, pero siempre intentaba cumplir de la mejor forma. Sabía que el gran caso que tenía en los hombros la estaba resintiendo de una forma bastante dura, pero no había otra que intentar ayudarla con esa carga. Plagg había ido a donde el forense para poder darles el reporte lo más rápido posible.

" _Este tipo de prensa nunca me ha gustado"_ comentó el rubio en voz alta, viendo como cada mínimo fallo humano de los grandes artistas lo trataban como la peor de las crisis y lo usaban contra el pobre famoso " _mira que pedazo de crítica solo por ver el sudor en ropa clara de la cantante"._

Marinette no le prestó atención y buscó más cosas, algo que fuera a revelarla algo. Simplemente notó decepción no solo por no haber encontrado nada, también por haber leído toda esa prensa absurda. No pudo evitar ver por un momento la cara de indignación de su amigo. A diferencia de ella, Adrien era un Agreste, familia dedicada enteramente a la moda. No sabía mucho de su pasado, él no simplemente nunca quería hablar de su familia, pero siempre estaba a su lado. Podía comprender porque no le gustaba nada esa prensa, pues siempre acosaban las casas de famosos y la suya no podía ser una excepción. No entendía porque no le contaba, quizás vergüenza o cualquier otra cosa, pero sentía que era una falta de sinceridad hacia ella, pues él si conocía gran parte de ella antes de llegar a donde estaba. No lo iba a obligar o juzgar y si ayudar. A todas, él lo sabía y tendría que esperar a que le contara todo.

Dejó la revista a un lado y releyó los expedientes anteriores. Todos aquellos tenían unas características muy diferentes a primera vista, no podía encontrar algo que las uniera de tal forma que pudieran ayudar a dar con el asesino. Con ayuda de la pizarra y los rotuladores para pintar, de cada informe intentó sacar un lado personal que pudiera unirlas, ya fuera un gusto, pertenencia a algo o un detalle similar. Complicada tarea, pues a varias faltaban datos por los padres y ese estúpido deseo de ocultar cosas que podrían dañar su memoria.

" _A ver, tenemos dos españolas que residían en París: Adela Suarez y Patricia Garcia. Lo único que comparten es que fueron contratadas para la misma prensa rosa "InFama". Sabemos que Patricia si fue seguidora de Nooroo por su tatuaje y lo que encontramos en la casa. Todavía nos falta confirmar sobre la última víctima"_

" _Plagg vendrá cuando lo tenga. No te preocupes por ello"_ intentó aliviar la carga de su compañera, pero no hizo más que ponerla nerviosa

" _Cuatro francesas, dos españolas y una belga muertas. Tenemos que actuar rápido si no queremos que hayan más víctimas por Hawk Moth"_ el nerviosismo, la ansia y el temor de Marinette salieron sin que ella pudiera retenerlo. No le gustaba mostrar esa parte tan humana a Adrien, pues siempre se compadecía de ella e intentaba aliviarla de una forma que le resultaba infantil. No. El tema era demasiado serio como para centrarse en eso. " _Sigamos investigando..."_

" _Marinette, ¿Esa chica, Michelle Coller, no tenía un blog?"_ preguntó bastante serio Adrien. Marinette negó con la cabeza, alegando que esos datos no solían ser preguntados y la familia no se esforzaba en corroborarlos pensando que esos blogs ya se perderían en lo ancho de internet " _Porque me suena mucho"_

" _¡Jefes!"_ entró de golpe Tikki con un sobre sellado a la sala, cortando el pensamiento de un posible lazo " _En la entrada está la directora de InFame"_

Ambos se quedaron pensativos antes de salir del despacho a recibir a aquella señora. Todavía no la habían llamado para asegurar que mañana irían a hacer unas preguntas y si miraban el reloj, era demasiado tarde como para que ella llegara sin previo aviso. Realmente curioso fue lo que ambos pensaron.


	3. Prensa

" _Todo esto puede afectar por dos lados a mi revista. No quiero problemas con los agentes de Nooroo o el publico por no publicar más que dedicatorias por más de un día. Tienen que hacer algo."_

Aquella reclamación había enfadado en gran medida a Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Intentaba relajarse y pensar porque estaba diciendo esas cosas después de llegar sin previo aviso. Sin duda alguna, tenía un gran miedo a Hawk Moth y los demás fieles al grupo Nooroo. Le parecía una reacción hasta comprensible. Pero lo que pedía, desacreditar a la persona de dato alguno en la otra prensa para protegerse le parecía demasiado. Adela no tenía la culpa de nada hasta que se demostrara lo contrario y ya habían culpas y acusaciones en su espalda por otros medios. Tenía lastima de la pobre fallecida. Lastima por tener semejante jefa. A ella le daba igual la integridad personal, solo quería desvincular y olvidarse de todo. Paz y gloria como si nada. No. Marinette tenía su propio código moral, no se atrevía a hacer eso, y escuchar esas palabras la enfurecían.

" _Pues responda solo a un par de preguntas y la policía no llegará a sus oficinas"_ Intentó ser razonable Adrien al ver que su compañera no iba a ser indulgente y las enormes ganas de insultarla. La comprendía muy bien, a él tampoco le gustaba la actitud de la directora, pero debían pensar en el caso y en como llegar a Hawk Moth. La mujer asintió, satisfecha con el bajo trato. " _¿Cual fue el último artículo de Suarez?"_

" _Ya se había seleccionado la miss y mister España. Ella cubrió totalmente la noticia y criticó tal y como se enseña. No hay intención de ofender a los famosos"_ Marinette aguanto la risa irónica que quería salir con una fuerza increíble, agarrando su antebrazo sin importar dejar marca por la presión. " _Con el poco tiempo que tenía, realmente no pudo hacer mucho. Solo un poco por el material parisino"_

La señora en cuestión dio un montón de detalles que a los agentes no le terminaban de encajar. Quizás eran los horarios un tanto alargados o los artículos que ella llegó a hacer. Y tenía un blog personal de otro ámbito por la que la descubrieron, una casualidad con otra fallecida. Luego de esa visita tendrían que hablar con ellos. Entre otras cosas, por fuera parecía una chica tan normal, que pensar en la posibilidad que fuera una ex de Nooroo era demasiado difícil. Pero eso hacía especial a las personas de Nooroo, que fueran en los que menos uno creía. Finalmente esa mujer se marcho, para gusto de ambos.

" _A veces me sorprende que seas tu quien no sepa controlarse, bichito"_

" _Calla y busca esos blogs... Necesito leer y creo que volver a preguntar a familiares. Hay cosas que no me terminan de encajar."_

Marinette no sabía si sorprenderse o no de lo que había visto en cada uno de esos blogs que tanto costaba encontrar. En esos blogs sus opiniones intentaban rozar lo culto con palabras complejas de un diccionario especializado pero se veía tan falso y se notaban sus preferencias tan fuertes que le daban ganas de bannear el lugar. Se sentía un poco cruel al pensar cosas malas de la fallecida por escribir esas cosas, pero debía pensar en la libertad que tenía cada persona de expresarse como quería. La cara de Adrien era todo un poema.

" _Esta chica creía que la ropa de mi padre estaba hecha de oro celestial"_ estalló en carcajadas " _Yo no entiendo como a la gente le puede gustar estas cosas tan...rosas. ¿Sabías que un actor le ha puesto los cuernos a su mujer con una azafata que se quedó preñada?"_

De un momento a otro, Plagg entró en la oficina sin avisar, con los resultados de la autopsia en las manos. Marinette leyó y releyó hasta creerse lo que tenía. Adrien se los cogió sin avisar, casi rompiéndolos para ver el reporte. Sin duda, la victima tomo un gran cóctel de drogas y fue brutalmente torturada antes de caer por el piso en un intento seguro de huir. Una muerte horrible para una ex-Nooroo. Tenía el tatuaje en la planta del pie de la ala de una mariposa, marca más que suficiente. Tendría que dejar en manos de Tikki aquella charla a sus padre de como iba todo. Y esa horrible noticia. Era un momento muy duro para los padres, ver que lo que creían no era cierto y verlos pasar las fases de negación y lloro. Por lo menos la chica sabía como llevar esos asuntos mucho mejor.

" _Aun no comprendo el motivo. Por mucho que miremos los expedientes de todas, solo hay unos pequeños lazos en común que no sirven para mucho..."_ Se quejó sonoramente Adrien " _solo de maldita prensa rosa. Ni que intentará matar a aquellas que hablan mal del tipo de ropa que le guste al lider"_

" _¡Eso es! Adrien eres un genio"_ Marinette abrazó fuerte a su compañero por sorpresa, que no supo como reaccionar. " _Por lo poco que sabemos del grupo Nooroo, no sabemos con exactitud porque pasan estas cosas. Pero la respuesta tiene que estar en la prensa y en lo que publican. Si no, ¿por qué vendría preocupada la señora? Ella sabe algo que no sabemos. Llama a Plagg para que consiga de inmediato una serie de ordenes de registro y miremos los artículos de gran parecido. Quizás hayan relaciones que antes no hayamos concretado"_

Cuando Marinette se metía de lleno en el trabajo, no había fuerza sobrehumana capaz de hacerla cambiar de parecer. Por un momento, Adrien quería que parara. Su cara delataba la necesidad de dormir y olvidarse por un momento que París los necesitaba para ser esa chica alegre que en algún lejano momento la conoció. Por un momento, quiso ser egoista y mandar el trabajo un poco a la porra para ir a comer cerca de la comisaria.


	4. Pista

**Pista**

" _Marinette, vamos a descansar un poco. Ya son las dos y hasta Tikki ya se ha ido a casa"_

 _"Pero Adrien, estamos muy cerca de encontrar algo"_

 _"¡Mírate! Esa cara de necesitar dormir y la pared parece sacada de Una Mente Maravillosa"_

Por un momento Marinette echo la vista a todo lo que había montado en la pizarra con los rotuladores y el corcho donde pinchaba las fotos y pistas y hacía uniones con cordones. No era la primera vez que hacía uno de esos, en otros casos complicados ya los había hecho y fueron de muchísima ayuda. Pero en esa ocasión todo era diferente. No había una red de malhechores y sus buenas coartadas con abogados carisimos detrás, solo victimas y los datos personales, en busca de coincidencias que pudieran llevar a algo. Le frustraba que Adrien solo pensara en descansar cuando estaban tan cerca de resolver el gran misterio. Pero no podía negar que estaba agotada y sin Tikki preparando litros de café, su caída sería inminente. Dejó las chinchetas encima de la mesa y se recostó usando sus manos de almohada, sin admitirle que tenía razón.

El sueño pudo con ella y en pocos segundos ya no existía más que el sueño que pudiera estar teniendo, algo que le pareció realmente tierno a Adrien. Se acercó a ella y puso su chaqueta encima de ella a modo de manta. Le dejó una nota por si despertaba que iba a la máquina y a ver si no habían terminado toda la comida. Seguro que sus compañeros solo habrían dejado las bombas de nata o crema. Sus malos presagios se cumplieron, pero por lo menos de la mesa de uno de los chicos pudo coger dos monedas para pagar el café. No quiso despertarla y le dejó el café y el bollo un poco apartados. Cogió sus chinchetas y las dejó en su mesa. A cada mordisco que le daba a la bomba, más se fijaba en que el cuadro de problemas que había creado su compañera. Parecía tan complejo y a la vez tan sobre adornado que no sabía que pensar. Si. Sabía que había algo mal. Alguien mentía en toda aquella maraña de mentiras y sangre.

Se tomó la libertad de deshacer todo el trabajo de Marinette y ordenar las fotos de las victimas de forma diferente. Cada tatuaje con una mariposa estaba en un lugar diferente menos las dos chicas en el talón y dos en el tobillo. ¿Aquello quería decir algo? Los unió con un lazo morado. Con un lazo rojo, a los comparativos en las autopsias. Eran pequeños datos, como la misma mezcla o algunos golpes. Le parecía sumamente curioso que todas tuvieran la misma serie de cortes no muy profundos. Dejó el lazo cobrizo con el que unía una serie de objetos y los agrupo. No eran más que objetos muy personales que guardaban una historia de decepción y que acababa roto por la simple idea de que alguien la había roto delante de ellos. Sorprendente: desde una hoja con un poema, un colgante con una foto importante dentro, una pulsera de cuerdas símbolo de una amistad perdida... Solo entonces Adrien se dio cuenta de que ni Marinette, ni él y mucho menos el cuerpo de policía de París sabía realmente de que iba el grupo Nooroo o si quiera quien era el asesino Hawk Moth. Solo sabían lo que él quería que supiera mediante un vídeo.

La sensación de impotencia crecía cada vez más en su corazón.

¿Y si alguien estaba siendo asesinado y él solo moviendo pistas en busca de algo claro?

Que dios lo ayudara. No pudo evitar golpear con fuerza la maldita pizarra.

" _Adrien..."_ murmuró Marinette en una lucha por despertarse. Era su culpa, no debió golpear la pizarra

" _tranquila, duerme, bichito"_ dijo con sumo cariño, aunque sabía que a ella ya no le gustaba ese mote

" _Siempre has mentido fatal, gatito"_ Dijo ella con una sonrisa dormida. Se dio cuenta del café y del bollo. El café la hizo espabilar un poco a pesar de estar templado. " _¿Tu lo has re-hecho todo? Es perfecto, Adrien"_ ella revisó cada nueva posición, cada agrupación y la falta de datos. Y las mentiras. Se podía ver mejor las mentiras por el miedo, la falta de coherencia en algunas partes. " _Mañana a la mañana tendremos que ir a este lugar. Es donde todas han coincidido, hasta la última"_

" _Por lo menos ya podrás descansar tranquila"_

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a su escritorio y se durmió tranquila, usando como manta aquella chaqueta sin fijarse que era de su compañero. Se conocían muy bien, desde el colegio, ella no paraba hasta lograr algo. Por lo menos se sintió útil al reorganizar todo aquello. Miró el papel donde estaba puesto el lugar que iban a visitar. Parecía un lugar muy simple con un modelo de negocio que le hubiera gustado visitar por otro motivo. Por lo menos cerca había una pizzeria.


	5. Antibug

**Antibug**

Marinette al despertarse notó que necesitaba realmente volver a su apartamento. Quería su cepillo de dientes, una ducha eterna y sobre todo el suplemento vitamínico que cogía para poder enfrentarse a ese difícil caso que tenía por delante. Miró el reloj y ya era un poco tarde. El jefe querría verlos antes de marcharse pero no podría. Al intentar moverse, la chaqueta que uso como manta cayó. Solo al recogerla se dio cuenta de que no era suya, si no de Adrien, su buen compañero. Le echó un vistazo al ver que seguía en la misma oficina pero durmiendo en el suelo, sintió un poco de pena por él. Siempre intentaba alcanzarla en los casos, sacando lo mejor de él y preocupandose tanto por ella que no le dedicaba un minuto a las cosas que eran un poco importantes como comer (juntos) o hacerle caso cuando necesitaba verdaderamente descansar.

" _Despierta gatito, tenemos que visitar un masajista"_

No contestó, siguió durmiendo tan tranquilamente, como si no hubiera soltado ningún comentario. Sonrió, a veces desaba ser tan despreocupado como él. Revisó todo el esquema que había realizado sin ella. Era mucho más detallado, entrelazado y dejaba ver cosas que ella en un principio no hizo. Se sintió idiota comparada con su compañero, pero no se lo iba a decir. Ese lugar no tenía nada de especial, solo parecía un simple masajista, pero otros casos como el de los ladrones de joyas o los secuestradores de Manon le hicieron recordar que no todo era lo que parecía. Quizás era sede, quizás no era nada más que una coincidencia o el inicio de la caída de Nooroo y Hawk Moth. Fuera lo que fuera, debía ir a saber que demonios era.

" _¿Antes cada uno a su casa? ¿O me dejas entrar en la tuya?"_

Fue una gran sorpresa que ella le dejara entrar en su casa. Reitero durante todo el camino que era un pequeño favor por la prisa que tenía por ir a ver al masajista después de una larga ducha. Era un apartamento pequeño que busco expresamente en el centro, algo lejos de su casa para que cualquier problema no salpicara a sus queridos problemas. Estaba decorada con colores suaves, los justos objetos y pocas fotos. Podía reconocer a su ex compañera y actual periodista y bloguera Alya Cesaire cuando ambas eran unas adolescentes, o DJ Nino, quien estaba en esos momentos de playa en playa dando conciertos de verano con un estilo que impedía quedarse quieto. Adrien se acordaba de ellos.

" _Tienes el baño libre y de la comisaría una muda para ti"_ le dijo Marinette desde su habitación, con la puerta entre abierta. Como gato curioso, echó una vista rápida para ver a la joven con el pelo suelto (un milagro pues de dos coletas, llevaba una o un moño de vez en cuando), y una toalla. Aquella visión tan femenina hacía recordar a esa compañera tan dulce, amable y tímida que en su día había conocido. Ella se había vuelto fuerte, firme, testaruda y una gran policia, que era capaz de olvidarse de comer y de ser mucho menos hermosa de lo que era realmente solo para cumplir ordenes. Recordaba la historia que había escuchado de ella, la razón por la que dejó el mundo de la moda para ser policia.

Se marchó sigilosamente para que no viera como la espiaba cambiandose. Nada más entrar en el baño vio, en efecto, unos cambios que solían dar en la policia. Seguro que la cogió antes de que se marcharan. No le gustaba el uniforme, era gritar en lo que uno trabajaba sin necesidad alguna, pero comprendía que iba a ser su única ropa. Nada más salir del aseo, vio que ella había sacado una serie de dulces que tenían el sello de los panaderos Dupain-Cheng, sus padres. Se perdía en los cruasanes con chocolate y los dulces con coco, por no decir la tartaleta de Choco-Nuez. Marinette se divirtió y comió contagiada del ánimo que le retransmitía el rubio. Adrien se convencio de repetir más veces ese momento, para intentar recuperar a aquella Marinette que conoció de joven.

" _Estoy segura de que es este lugar"_ dijo ella al ver un lugar de masaje aparentemente tranquilo, sin nada diferente. Había una tortuga verde grabada. Entraron después de llamar repetidas veces y no tener respuesta " _Maestro Fu, somos los agentes Dupain-Cheng y Agreste. Debemos hacerle unas preguntas, si..."_

Tuvo que interrumpirse al ver como una chica con coleta rubia, antifaz y un extraño traje negro con puntos rojos estaba delante de ella, agena a la entrada. Se escuchó una serie de disparos y ambos sacaron sus armas. Adrien grito que eran la policia y ella, aprovechando que era solo un primer piso, saltó por la ventana. Marinette no se lo pensó dos veces y desoyéndo la voz de su compañera, lo persiguió calle abajo. La persiguió por los largos y liosos callejones de París. Con esa máscara y ese peinado, no sabía quien podría ser, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando alcanzarla que no podía pensar. Por mala suerte, era hora punta y la mujer supo esconderse entre la gente. Maldijo una y otra vez sin importar que la gente la viera, había perdido a una asesina delante de sus narices

" _Antibug"_ fue lo único que le había dicho el viejo antes de morir. Adrien había llamado a sus compañeros y una ambulancia. También revisó la escena del crimen pero necesitaba de ella para poder terminar con los trabajos.

Por una pista que conseguían, la había perdido en tiempo record.


	6. Libro

**Libro**

Marinette y Adrien inspeccionaron el lugar antes de que llegara la policía. Eran lentos y no podían esperar, además contaban con el permiso por ser parte de su gran caso. Marinette no sabía si sorprenderse o no al ver como la plante de los masajes contaba con un antiguo tocador de discos (con una música vieja, tipo "los 40 tibetanos"), un montón de toallas y aceites raros, perfumes, varias cajas de agujas desechables y puertas corredizas que le costaba mover a Adrien. Marinette entró en la habitación del hombre y después de urgar con guantes de latex de la propia tienda, no había encontrado nada raro. Aun había algo muy raro en todo aquello, en aquella chica, "Antibug", y todo el secretismo que envolvía el caso de las mariposas de Hawk Moth y Nooroo. Cada vez pensaba más fuerte en que habían horribles piezas desencajadas en ese gran puzzle lleno de asesinatos, objetos inusuales al lado de las victimas y sangre. Mucha sangre.

" _Marinette, mira esto"_

Le llamó la atención su compañero. Por lo menos esa vez le hizo caso y se había puesto guantes. Aun se acordaba del desastre que creó cuando no se los puso. Había descubierto un doble fondo en aquel tocadiscos. Con sumo cuidado, sacó de las entrañas una caja octogonal y había encontrado unas joyas extrañas. ¿Eso buscaba Antibug? A Marinette uno le sonó en especial, pero dejó sus pensamientos a un lado para centrarse en la búsqueda de más piezas.

" _Adrien, me gusta cuando eres un buen gato"_ le soltó irónicamente Marinette al ver como él encontraba un libro extraño en su biblioteca " _Está en chino..."_

" _En la unidad de..."_

" _¡No!"_ lo cortó de golpe. Escuchó las sirenas de los coches patrulla. " _Escóndelo y lo miramos solo nosotros. Algo me dice que tenemos un topo"_

Adrien obedeció sin pedir explicaciones y mintieron ante las preguntas del oficial. Solo era verdad los hechos de "Antibug" y el asesinato de la única persona que podía ayudarlos con el gran caso. Dejaron que la unidad forense trabajara y se volvieron a encerrar en su gran oficina. Por lo menos Tikki mandó adecentar un poco la escena para que dejara de parecer la oficina de un gordo seboso come-donuts típico de las películas.

" _Plagg nos dará los resultados cuando terminen, pero no hay mucho que decir. Solo un tatuaje de mariposa en la planta del pie. Algo me dice que ya sabían que íbamos a hablar con él"_

" _Tranquilo, gato, por lo menos hemos encontrado estas dos cosas. ¿Por qué un masajista tendría joyas escondidas y un libro en su idioma natal?"_ Marinette escrutó las joyas una a una: pendientes rojizos con cinco puntos inusuales, un anillo negro con las marcas de un gato verdes relucientes, colgante en forma parecida al rabo de un zorro y una pulsera con una piedra jade en forma de caparazón. " _Quedan dos huecos..."_

" _Ven aquí, bichito"_ le llamó la atención en una página específica del libro, aunque supiera que ella no tenía mucha idea de chino " _son joyas prodigiosas. Hay una leyenda absurda detrás de ellos y en la actualidad son joyas muy valoradas. Su precio es cien veces tu salario"_

" _Espera..."_ Marinette se apartó de él para coger el ordenador y buscarlas " _son las mismas que fueron robadas hace años."_ pudo corroborar con varias noticias con fotos de las mismas joyas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, algo temerosos. " _Adrien, ¿sabes lo que significa?"_

" _¿Somos ricos?"_ intentó bromear para liberar tensión

" _¡No! Que todo esto es algo más gordo de lo que creíamos. Piensa por un momento que sentido tenía todo hasta ahora. ¡Ninguno!"_

" _Te estás precipitando. ¿Qué crees exactamente?"_

" _Sigue leyendo, tiene que haber algo más que ayude a descifrar todo esto. Alguien con joyas robadas de semejante valor dejaría algo más que un libro en chino"_

Al ver la seriedad que iba cogiendo y la forma en la que su amiga empezaba a mandar ordenes, no rechistó. Leyó cada linea y apuntaba diversas palabras mientras la principal daba vueltas, en busca de teorías que llegaran a la verdad de todo. Ideas vagas, ideas fuertes, todas se juntaban y se mezclaban en su mente, dando las más locas teorías que jamás había escuchado el hombre, pero otras tan serias y reales que podía palpar. Tenía lo evidente y lo imaginario, solo debí juntarlos para tener el puzzle final. Adrien, en su contraparte, se había fijado en algo realmente inusual. Tenía que admitir que, su nivel de chino era envidiable, pero habían palabras que no se juntaban con el texto. Mezcladas con otras parecían hasta normales, pero era evidente (ya fuera la tinta o la forma basta en la que estaban en comparación con otras) era evidente que no tenían que estar ahí. Con lápiz y papel las sacó y empezó a ordenarlas.

" _Esto es de locos"_ fue lo único que le dijo a Marinette antes de darle la hoja.

" _Antibug ha matado al creador de Nooroo..."_ susurró ella enfadada.

¿Se podía tener tan mala suerte?


	7. Verdades

**Verdades**

Marinette una vez más releyó todo lo que había salido en conclusión. Era un auténtico tesoro lo que tenía en sus manos, la revelación de cada misterio que había dejado el gran caso de Nooroo. Su creador, el maestro Fu, por muy mala suerte, había acabado muerto y no entre rejas, pero daba igual. Habían otras personas que pagarían por sus crímenes. Adrien se veía contento, aunque sabía que estaba destrozado de tanta traducción e interpretación. No era para menos, aquella mezcla de palabras incoherentes juntadas con otras, de forma sencilla y rebuscada, le había destrozado todas las neuronas. Pero ahí estaba, el resultado final.

" _Te mereces que te invite a una pizza, gato"_ sonrió ella " _Pero después de la caza del ratón"_

" _No busques al rey rata sin pistas. Tenemos que ir a por Antibug. Ella podría decirnos donde se encuentra... y todo eso"_

" _Ella es una nueva pieza del nuevo líder Hawk Moth. En Nooroo hay gente no influyente y demasiado influyente. Piensa."_

" _Debe de no ser influyente como para mancharse las manos de sangre"_ dedujo a primeras Adrien.

" _Tenemos que prestar atención, compañero, las cosas empiezan a ponerse de color de hormiga"_

Marinette se hartó de esperar al próximo crimen y cogió las llaves del coche. Buscaría por todas las calles, bajando a nivel otras necesidades la policía. Se había vuelto algo demasiado. Antes de cualquier marcha, intentaron hacer un retrato hablado de Antibug: pelo rubio recogido en coleta, pequeños pendientes, antifaz negro con puntos rojos y un extraño traje negro con esos puntos. Sabían que se quitaría todo ese disfraz nada más terminar su crimen, pero los brillantes ojos y aquel pelo no podría.

" _Esto se puede considerar una cita, bichito"_

" _Estamos buscando una criminal con ropa de calle para no llamar la atención. No es una cita"_ matizó ella mientras se fijaba en el pelo de los transeúntes con un poco de disimulo " _Recuerda, coleta rubia"_

" _Bien podría haberse soltado el pelo... ¿no? O peluca... ¿Qué tal si vamos a un bar que hay aquí cerca? Tiene unos bollos..."_

" _No"_

Marinette no quiso escucharlo. Quería creer en que aquella chica mantenía su coleta y que pudiera distinguirla. Cobraba con suerte esos días, pues la gente que se teñía saltaba demasiado a la vista o habían nuevos estilos que habían aparcado las coletas como los rapados laterales. Eso debía facilitar las cosas, deseaba que lo hiciera. Por un momento deseo haberle hecho alguna herida del que necesitara venda. Hubiera sido más útil. Después de dar una cantidad exagerada de vueltas por las numerosas calles de Paris, accedió a la pequeña invitación de comida de Adrien en una apartada pizzería en el que se había fijado en su oferta a porciones. Se deleito con dos divinas porciones de cuatro quesos y barbacoa especial con un refresco de cola. Sin duda alguna, fue un momento muy tranquilo con el contraste de todo el caso.

Algo que agradeció sin medir palabra de la vergüenza.

Pero Adrien podría deducirlo por sus gestos.

" _Espera... esa chica... Sigamos la, Marinette"_

Hasta ver su coleta, la agente Dupain-Cheng pensó que iba a ser por otra causa. Era un rubio dorado, puro y natural. Esa forma de andar y la voz les resultaba desagradablemente conocidos, pero eso no hizo que menguara su paso. Iba acelerada, usando a una pelinaranja como mula de carga. En un momento dado, dejó que la chica entrara en un coche (de pinta muy costoso) y ella siguió adelante, menos cargada. Se la veía más seria, más sospechosa, aunque intentara aparentar con su teléfono. Gracias a un reflejo pudieron corroborar que si, malamente llevaba gafas de sol.

Y como todas las pistas de ese caso, desapareció entre la gente, para odio de ambos.

El móvil empezó a sonar y vio que era un mensaje de Tikki. Por lo menos tendrían un respiro, un simple caso de robo en la casa del alcalde.


	8. Falsas Pausas

_**Falsas Pausas**_

Marinette Dupain-Cheng miró la sala muy sorprendida. Parecía que hubiera pasado un auténtico huracán por la habitación de la señorita Chloé Bourgeois. Adrien, por su parte, era retenido en la puerta, pues Chloé lo retenía, para gran fastidio de Marinette. Entre ellos hubo una amistad infantil hasta que para la chica fue amor y el chico amistad, cosa que le manifestó antes, durante y después de la academia, aunque ésta hiciera de oídos sordos. Marinette tendría más trabajo solo porque el no podría ayudarla con semejante obstáculo.

Un caso de robo brutal iba a ser un gran descanso de cabeza para los detectives después de todo el caso de las mariposas para los muertos.

Preguntó repetidas veces y se valió de su compañero para saber que se habían llevado exactamente. Ella solo dijo "cosas de valor de las que se ocupara el seguro". Una respuesta que, además de infantil, no decía nada con claridad. A la par que no había ninguna pista aparente. ¿dónde estaban las huellas? ¿qué se habían llevado? Con el pretexto de que la hija del alcalde estaba obstruyendo la justicia, sabía que podría llegar a algo, pero simplemente pidió que la dejaran sola. Si Adrien se había marchado sin rechistar era porque tenía a la rubia pegada.

" _Esto sería más fácil con el gato"_ susurró entre dientes mientras sacaba tantas fotos, ponía en pequeñas bolsas posibles pruebas (que acababan descartadas ante la aparición de algo que parecía más importante) en un silencio que le recordó lo que tan sola había pedido estar. " _Se hace querer"_ sonrió mientras, desagradablemente cogía unos zapatos de la joven Bourgeois. Inspeccionó un poco más hasta caer en la cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. ¿Por que todo estaba tan desorganizado pero aun el joyero y parte de interior estaban intactos.

Había encontrado un misterio en la misma habitación de la hija del alcalde. Y sabía que eso era jugar con fuego, demasiado peligrosa para una sola. Pero estaba sola porque quería. Debía pensar, actuar con cautela y no dejar huellas que la fueran incriminar si es que existía algo y no eran paranoias por centrarse demasiado en el caso de las mariposas.

" _Estos pendientes... los he visto antes"_ Se sentó sobre la demasiado cómoda cama pensando, con aquellas dos joyas en la mano, en una caja pequeña sin el nombre de la joyería. Miró a todos lados, no había cámaras de seguridad en un lugar supuestamente importante. Sacó una foto a ellas, dispuesta a buscar luego más información de ellas.

Dupain-Cheng no quería pensar de más, hablaba de una de las personas más importantes, una de las futuras candidatas cuando, en menos de un año, iba a presentarse a las elecciones pues su padre ya estaba demasiado mayor para ejercer de alcalde. Pensar que pequeños trozos de un puzzle inexistente fuera la llave de algo era, por lo menos, disparatado hasta dimensiones cósmicas.

Necesitaba descansar del caso de las mariposas, cada vez estaba más segura.

Pero, por esa misma paranoia, no borró la foto.

Siguió investigando hasta dar con una pequeña navaja en buen estado, a la vez de algún objeto que realmente Bourgeois no usaría en la vida. De la misma forma que notó algo extraño. Golpeó la pared del armario en reptidas veces para notar hueco. Al ver un identificador de huella dactilar, y estaba intacto. Con las huellas rojas, pues alguien habría intentado forzar una apertura y saltarían las alarmas. Podía hablar con Chloé para que lo abriera, pero sería pasar por otra muy desagradable charla, por lo que optó en dejarlo así.

Por fin algo más solido. Aunque hubieran muchos cabos, ya era algo a lo que sostenerse. Podía descartar a tanta gente que solo querían los justos para cubrir los dedos de una mano. Cinco sospechosos, y cinco largos interrogatorios que iban a empezar nada más pisar la comisaria.

" _Solo queda uno, Marinette... ¿estás segura que no quieres que vuelta a ver si Plagg tiene los análisis o inspeccionar el lugar?"_ preguntó Adrien preguntado al ver que quizás, por el estrés u otra cosa, ya no tuviera las mismas capacidades que antes

" _La rubia idiota no te dejaría y ya habrá mandado limpiar la sala. Además, es un robo que le ha dado poca importancia. Quería que estuviera la mejor detective pero no denunció el robo porque su papi le iba a comprar las mismas cosas."_

Se notaba en ese comentario mal intencionado el cansancio y la rabia que le daba no poder seguir adelante con un simple robo de algo que no sabía. Solo quedaba una última persona, un trabajador con una antigüedad muy notable. Ya tenía un perjuicio encima, lo imaginaba mintiendo solo para salvar el prestigio de su patrón.

" _No entró nadie sospechoso por ninguna parte, pero... fue sospechoso que la señora pidiera expresamente nada de cámaras desde los 16 años"_

" _¿Pidió ella expresamente que los quitaran?"_ preguntó Adrien muy desconfiado

" _Si. Al señor no le quedó otra que obedecer a la pequeña"_

Tikki entró en un momento sin avisar, entregando los papeles bastante preocupada. Al leer ambos detectives el veredicto final, quedaron sorprendidos. Marinette puso delante del interrogado una foto del arma blanca.

" _Esta lleno de sus huellas, señor, y de Chloe"_

" _Porque es un cuchillo para la comida"_ aclaró él, muy tranquilo " _Si no me cree, pregunte a la cocinera. Pero es extraño que lo haya encontrado porque lleva días perdido, señorita detective"_

Marinette agarró su móvil y sacó la foto que le había hecho a los pendientes.

" _La señora no dijo donde o cuando, simplemente los guardaba con mucho recelo y solo se lo ponía en ocasiones muy puntuales. La peluquera..."_ Cayó de repente

" _Diga señor, no se quede cayado a pesar de que sean sus patrones"_

" _La señorita Suarez murió hace nada... Creí que su caso estaba aun abierto"_

" _Es imposible, ella era bloguera..."_

" _Si, y también estilista. Ayudaba muy puntualmente a la señorita, cargada con una gran bolsa. Nunca se dejaba nada. Y no estaba bajo contrato porque a veces no estaba durante semanas enteras. Solo sabíamos su identidad los que solemos estar en la puerta para dejarla pasar si la misma señorita no estaba para recibirla"_

" _...Marinette, creo que hemos encontrado un traspies de Antibug"_ soltó Adrien en voz baja.

" _Señor, gracias por su colaboración pero... por su seguridad, tenemos que dejarlo aquí dentro un rato más. Debemos interrogar a Chloé Bourgeois"_


	9. Muerte

Antes de salir a volver a encontrarse con Chloe Bourgeois, el jefe Damocles los llamó de inmediato. Con toda la rabia, el dúo entró en el gran despacho, donde vieron que estaba completamente furioso. Viendo el expediente, Marinette y Adrien podían saber de que iba a ir la bronca.

" _Esto se está alargando demasiado, Dupain-Cheng"_

" _Hacemos lo que podemos, jefe Damocles. Entienda que hay pocas pistas, y nos estamos aferrando a lo poco que tenemos"_

" _¿Y por ello vais a ayudar en un robo estúpido? No vale de excusas, no interrogareis a la señorita por una corazonada soplada por un mayordomo que..."_

Un gran estruendo sacudió toda la comisaria. Mientras Damocles gritaba a ver que pasaba, Marinette salió corriendo hacia la sala de interrogatorios, deseando que a aquel pobre testigo no le hubiera pasado nada. Grande fue su sorpresa al intentar abrir la puerta y cerrarla de inmediato por un humo con color sospechoso. Maldijo una vez más la suerte que tenían con aquel caso. Alguien sabía que aquel hombre había dicho algo que incriminaba a la futura alcaldesa de París y lo había matado. La idea de un topo brillaba demasiado en su cabeza. A su lado, Agreste llamó a unidades especiales para que descubrieran cual era la composición . Intentó mirar desde la ventanilla de la puerta, pero solo había humo que no se disipaba. Fueron las peores horas de espera de ambos, donde el testigo estaba muerto y una bolsa de comida al lado. Por el estallido, no se podía ver el origen.

" _Hay un topo"_ dijo lo más evidente Adrien mientras llegaban a su despacho. Los dos se encerraron y se sentaron en sus sillones, con una mezcla de odio y ganas de tirar la toalla. Cada paso que daban los llevaba a un callejón sin salida. Normalmente le hubiera dicho algo para animarla, como que estaban cerca y si pillaban al topo, podían seguir otro camino a parte que el de Chloé y su inminente interrogatorio, pero se sentía sin fuerzas. Como si esa explosión se hubiera llevado parte de la vitalidad que encerraba. Lo sentía por su bichito, pero no podría animarla ese día. " _Un topo muy capullo"_

" _Y las cámaras no captaron a la persona"_ aunque fuera un susurro, Adrien lo había escuchado _"pero igualmente tenemos que hablar con Chloé, esos pendientes, la bloguera estilista asesinada... todo. Y tu eres el único que puede"_

" _Me lo tendrás que recompensar de una forma muy alta. Una cita"_

" _Prometido"_

Con una energía sacada de la nada, saltó de su sillón y agarró su chaqueta antes de salir, casi chocando con Tikki, quien traía café para Marinette.

" _¿por qué iba tan animado?"_ preguntó la pequeña un tanto extrañada

" _Le he prometido una cita después de que vaya... a hacer una cosa"_ le dijo midiendo sus palabras

Sabía que desconfiar de Tikki era una estupidez. Ella, a pesar de tener 3 años menos que ella, era una niña muy inocente y obediente. No sería un topo. Pero necesitaba desconfiar de todo el mundo para poder descubrir quien era el topo. Vio que Tikki le dejaba una de sus galletas con chispas de chocolate antes de marcharse. Después de darle un mordisco a la galleta cayó en la cuenta.

 _Una cita._ Con todas las letras: una cita.

Se sintió a morir.

" _A ver, Adrien, a mi me han robado, ¿no deberías estar buscando al ladrón o hacerme dulce compañía en vez de preguntarme esas salvajadas?"_

Hablar con aquella mujer era muy difícil, sin duda alguna, se mostraba su carácter Bourgeois. Pero se mostraba demasiado claro que estaba mintiendo. El movimiento nervioso de sus manos la delataba desde que la conocía niña y cada vez e movían más y más rápido. Adrien seguía con su cara seria. No iba a marcharse hasta terminar, pensando en la buena recompensa que tendría.

" _No me iré de aquí hasta que digas toda la verdad, Chloé. Se lo de la mala noticia"_

Si bien Adrien no quería pecar en desvelar muchas piezas del puzzle sin terminar que tenían, de camino a su casa le dio la curiosidad de buscar algún articulo de aquella presa rosa que mencionara a la rubia, encontrando uno escrito por la fallecida más reciente. Servía como móvil.

" _Aquello eran mentiras"_ dijo sin mirar la pantalla del móvil

" _Los pendientes, el libro... demasiado te culpa y sabes que si confiesas, la condena es menor. Uno de los testigos a muerto por tu culpa"_

" _A muerto por bocazas. Los topos tienen esa obligación, ¿no crees?"_

" _Entonces confiesas"_

" _No quiero morir, no voy a confesar nada ni por ti, Adrien"_

" _Eso es suficiente para arrestarte por encubrir homicidios, Chloé. Déjame salvarte"_

" _Di mi vida a cambio de unos votos de confidencialidad. Además, no hay nada grabando, no podrías arrestarme por libre interpretación de palabras"_

" _Chloé, hay gente muriendo por un tío loco. Tenemos el móvil, el libro... una de las muertas escribió una entrada guardada en su blog..."_ se atrevió a mentir, deseando ver su nerviosa reacción.

" _Eso es mentira. Borramos todo..."_ se delató a si misma, sin posibilidad de corregirse " _Vale. Si. Yo mate al viejo creador y usaba los medios para poder llegar antes a la gente y reclutar a más. Encima, quería ser alcaldesa para poder tener total poder. Pero, ¿Cómo me vas a incriminar si no tienes nada grabando"_

" _Pero soy amigo tuyo y solo por ello te podríamos salvar si te entregas y dicies quien es Hawk Moth."_

" _No se la identidad del nuevo líder, solo se que también..."_

Se escucharon unos disparos e intentó proteger a Chloé con su cuerpo, pero miró horririzado como le habían dado a ella. Buscó al culpable con la mirada, y no encontró a nadie, dando un toque de horror e incertidumbre que dejaron congelado al rubio. A su lado, cayeron los pendientes y se agachó al ver como ella intentaba hablar. Dijo cinco letras que grabó en su cabeza antes de pedir a gritos que llegara la ambulancia.

Demasiado tarde, pero ya tenía al topo.


	10. Detenido

" _¡Esto es un atropello!"_ gritó Marinette, bastante indignada " _Mi compañero solo estaba interrogando a la señorita Bourgeois por un robo en su habitación por dar pocas indicaciones y no tener un mínimo de seguridad cuando mataron a la señorita. Agreste hizo bien en llamar a la ambulancia, ¿Qué se esperaba, dejarla morir desangrada y sola? Señor alcalde, comprendo que la muerte de Chloé lo tiene muy afectado, pero comprenda que el camino que esta cogiendo es el erróneo"_

A pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras, el señor Bourgeois no dejaba de pedir justicia. Ella lo entendía, y a pesar de hablar de Chloé Bourgeois, era un asesinato y lo iba a investigar. No podía prometer discreción, debía buscar en toda la casa y la autopsia al cadáver diría el tipo de balas que acabaron con su vida y si tenía una mariposa morada tatuada con el que se diría si era de aquel grupo que tenía Paris aterrorizado.

El problema lo tenía Adrien, encarcelado injustamente. Él no tenía en ese momento una arma reglamentaria y varios de sus compañeros se llevaron el móvil con el que había grabado sin consentimiento de la victima aquella conversación donde ella aceptaba haber hecho una serie de cosas ilegales por las que debió pagar cuando estaba viva, le gustase al padre o no. Adrien le aseguraba que había dicho un nombre en forma de susurro, pero no se lo pudo compartir.

" _Damocles, espero que esta vez si que salga el culpable"_ insistía el pobre padre.

Por esas cosas se había apartado de su familia, para no involucrarlos, ni si quiera de forma sentimental, en esa tortuosa vida lleno de crímenes tanto de justos como injustos.

" _¿Cuándo podré ver a Adrien?"_ preguntó una vez más Marinette

" _Cuando acabe el interrogatorio... pero no podrá salir hasta que terminen una serie de investigaciones"_

" _Esto saltará a las noticias y pondrá de sobre aviso a Hawk Moth... si no lo ha hecho ya"_ comentó un tanto preocupada

Todo había pasado a un ritmo vertiginoso, donde la llamada de Adrien hubiera sido crucial si los tiros no hubieran sido mortales. Aseguraba que ella le había dicho algo de vital importancia, y Marinette quería escucharlo, pero no le dejaban hablar. Si ella no hubiera sido una Bourgeois y él policía y Agreste, nada de todo eso estaría ocurriendo. No le habían dicho quien era el interrogador, pero sabían que Adrien contaba con cartas tanto a favor como en contra: lo único grabado eran audios, aun no se había terminado de registrar la casa por el robo... demasiados factores y puntos como para enumerarlos. Y ella estaba segura de que iba a resolver el caso solo para ayudarlo.

Solo podía empezar por ayudar en los registros de la gran habitación de la rubia fallecida. Creía que estaba menos desordenado, quizás la mujer de la limpieza o los mismos de la ambulancia para poder llevarse a la victima. Habían cosas en ese lugar que le parecían fuera de lugar o simplemente demasiado "bien". Recordaba unos puntos de la loca academia donde aquellos mismos puntos podrían ser lugares de guarda. No podía contra su curiosidad, si había algo de valor o una pista, sabía que tenía que darle. Después de darle unos toques a una pared, escuchó hueco y no tardó en hacer mil y un trucos hasta que el atardecer se hizo presente. Delante suyo, encontró la prueba definitiva. Sin perder tiempo, mando analizar el traje para saber si estaba dentro su ADN, otra prueba irrefutable.

" _Damocles, jefe, usted sabe que es vital para el caso... ¿No pueden darse más prisa los de laboratorio? Normalmente son más rápidos..."_

" _¿Crees que pueden darse mucha prisa con un cuerpo de una persona tan importante y otras cosas como el audio de tu compañero... Quizás para mañana a la tarde esté. Tranquila, Marinette... ahora puedes ir a ver a Agreste"_

Con aquella noticia, salió corriendo a la zona de las celdas, donde Adrien estaba sentado en una celda apartada. En otra, se encontraban dos anteriores encarcelados por algún delito que Dupain-Cheng ignoraba. Se le veía muy indignado.

" _Esto es injusto... lo peor es que no me creen porque es la gran Chloe. Por dios, antes eramos amigos, no la mataría."_ comentó dándole una patada a los barrotes " _Lo peor es que se quien es el topo y nadie me cree"_

" _Tranquilo, en un hueco de su habitación pude encontrar el traje. No hemos terminado de picar todas las paredes, pero seguro que encontramos más"_ le dijo con un convencimiento digno de envidia.

" _¿Me creerías todo?"_

" _No sueles fallar y eres un gran amigo"_

" _¿Y si te dijera que se quien es el topo de la policía?"_ la mirada de interese de Marinette simplemente podía con él " _Es Tikki. Me lo dijo, es la verdad"_

La reacción de la joven no fue muy esperado: una confusión inicial, negación y el atar cabos fue más que suficiente. " _Sabes que no puedo presentarme delante de ella y acusarla... ¿También lo será Plagg?"_

 _"Esperemos a que salga y hablamos con ellos. ¿Cuando será nuestra cita?"_


	11. Pausa

El tirador no aparecía. Él único testigo era sospechoso. Las balas eran de una arma no registrada por sus estrías. La mariposa en el talón aseguraba que ella era Antibug, a parte de lo analizado en el traje. Pero nada les llevaba al nuevo líder Hawk Moth. Solo tenían como topo a Tikki (y lo más seguro que Plagg también) pero sin nada sólido que las palabras de Chloé al morir, dichas en susurro únicamente para Adrien, no eran nada útiles para apresar por complicidad. Marinette creía que había vuelto a la casilla de salida. Contaba con el libro, pero no aclaraba gran cosa, solo la prueba para incriminar a otro muerto. Y los muertos no hacían confesiones. Debía esperar un día más para que su rubio compañero saliera de la celda, exculpado por no tener pruebas contra él. La grabación, a pesar de no ser muy clara, era lo que lo libraba de todo.

" _Solo 12 horas más y podré dormir en una cama de verdad"_ era lo que más anhelaba su compañero " _y comida que no sepa a cartón. Te juro que pondré una queja a Damocles por esto"_

" _Adrien, esto es serio"_

" _Estoy hablando en serio. Las zanahorias saben a cartón y ni te hablo de la carne, si es que se le puede llamar carne. ¿Me echas de menos, Bichito?"_

" _Ahora no es momento para eso. Sabes que tenemos un caso muy complicado y dado a tu condición de testigo y posible sospechoso de la muerte de una celebridad de París, el jefe está pensando en relevarnos"_

" _¡Eso es injusto!"_ gritó sin importar molestar a otros presos temporales. Moderó su tono al ver la cara de enfado de la compañera " _Llevamos trabajando desde el primer muerto, desde la primera mariposa, estamos cerca... ahora no nos puede quitar del caso más complejo"_

" _Tranquilo... por ahora te he traído esto para entretenerte... y unas galletas de mi padre. Tienen mucho chocolate"_

" _Gracias"_

A ella no le gustaba visitar a sus padres desde que descubrió que la implicación emocional era fuerte y que podían ser daño colateral, pero no pudo evitarlo al ver que su compañero lo pasaba mal con la comida. Las galletas le animaban el alma. Se marchó del lugar y se encerró sola en su despacho. Las doce horas restantes iban a hacerse eternas. Miró la pizarra con la que había empezado a unir coincidencias con ayuda de Adrien. Ya no servía para nada, solo unía pequeños trozos que parecían desvelados por Antibug. Tikki entró de pronto, con café y galletas.

" _Chloé se metía conmigo cuando ibamos al mismo instituto"_ dijo antes de que se fuera la pequeña secretaria " _No se merecía ese final"_

" _Habrá que hacerselo pagar al culpable... ¿no?"_

" _¿Tu me mentirías, Tikki?"_ preguntó de repente, sin venir a cuento

" _No, Marinette. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"_

" _Últimamente todo ha cogido un ritmo de locos... Adrien esta preso y ya no hay nada para apresar a Hawk Moth que pequeñas piezas inservibles. Quizás nos relevan del caso, Tikki, y no podríamos hacer justicia"_

" _Eso es injusto, señorita. Pero el jefe seguro que cambia de opinión y podrán atrapar al villano"_

Se despidió y cerró la puerta. Aun no podía creerse que Chloé la incriminara, ella era un trozo de pan, demasiado buena para trabajar en la policía. Apartó esas ideas, ella no podía enfrentarse a esa realidad sin Adrien, quien había escuchado esa confesión tardía. Miró la tabla con cabeza fría.

" _Todo tiene que ver con la moda... que recuerdos"_

Ella, antes de querer ser detective de la policía, tenía un sueño casi utópico, queriendo igual al gran señor Agreste. Pero ese mundo estaba lleno de frivolidad y un trato que la alejo irremediablemente de ese mundo. Le atrajo más querer hacer del mundo (o París) un lugar mejor. Le dio por mirar esos blogs. No eran gran cosa, casi amateur, pero los tantos seguidores y críticas (casi destructoras) lo hacían embriagador y querer ver más. Se dio cuenta que las últimas entradas siempre coincidían con un artista y su vista negativa: la del señor Agreste. El mismo padre de Adrien. No podía negar que, algunas de sus colecciones eran un poco decepcionantes, demasiado clásicas, pero no eran para tal crítica destructiva. Se pasaban realmente.

" _Mi madre..."_ la bombilla se encendió, y con ella todos sus temores.


	12. Sabrina

" _Solo esta noche"_ matizó ella mientras le dejaba su cama " _Luego no más"_

" _Sabes que puedes dormir conmigo"_ le dijo junto con un guiño de ojo con el que se ganó una mirada de reproche de su compañera. Decidió cambiar de tema radicalmente " _¿has hablado con Tikki?"_

" _No... Te recuerdo que yo no escuché nada. Solo tu. ¿Y si la incrimino por qué si?"_

" _...No se. Habría que hablar con ella... Dime que tienes más comida. Tengo un hambre de comida real increíble"_

Marinette sonrió, no podía negarse a darle toda la comida que se merecía después del calvario que había sufrido en la cárcel por algo que no había hecho. Le pidió dos pizzas familiares con los ingredientes que más le gustaban, una hamburguesa y muchos dulces que su padre, el señor Dupain, había traído con una sonrisa. Al ver como trajo unos dulces especiales, deseaba que no pensase que eran pareja, aun que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Toda aquella pausa le sirvió para meditar y reflexionar de forma tranquila. Habían pistas en el tintero y solo pudo sacar gotas importantes como sus últimas críticas, muy relacionadas a pesar de no tener las chicas una relación. Solo pudo sentir un gran alivio, no sabía porque. La persona con la que tenían que hablar era con el mismísimo padre de Adrien, el señor Agreste. Deseaba contarselo, pero también disfrutar de ese momento tranquilos en el sofá, como dos adultos jóvenes tranquilos, viendo programas absurdos antes de ir a descansar para trabajar lo más frescos posibles.

" _Marinette... te quiero"_ soltó de pronto antes de cerrar la puerta para no escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

" _Gato tonto..."_

Al día siguiente, ambos actuaron como si esa última frase nunca hubiera existido. Desayunando en la mesa, planificaron el gran día que les esperaba. Marinette no tuvo otra de decirle que debían hablar con el señor Agreste, y él estuvo de acuerdo. No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaban ellos sin hablar, pero sabía que ese no era el momento. Ante todo, tenían que hablar con el jefe Damocles para hacerle ver que ellos estaban tan cerca que no podían relevarlos aunque estuvieran tardando. Era un caso complejo y meter a un novato iba a ser lo peor, seguido de hablar con la pequeña Tikki y Plagg terminando con la conversación con el señor Agreste. De ahí, volverían a dar palos de ciego antes de dar con el gran Hawk Moth y desmantelar toda esa malévola organización Nooroo.

" _Lo habeis vuelto demasiado personal y Agreste esta como testigo y sospechoso de la muerte de Bourgeois... ¿De verdad creéis que os puedo dejar seguir con el caso?"_

" _SI"_ Dijeron los dos a la vez, totalmente convencidos de su afirmación

Tras una batalla campal sobre los pros y los contras de que ellos siguieran ahí, les dio un insultante numero de horas que cubrían dos días, justo antes de que se iniciara el caso de Adrien. Sabía que no podría contar con él todo ese tiempo, pues tendría que reunirse con el abogado para terminar de resolver su caso. Por fin podía decir tranquila las palabras "su caso". Ya solo le faltaba otro punto de la lista de cosas que hacer ese día.

" _Tikki, Plagg... Sois los topos, ¿verdad?"_ preguntó a bocajarro Adrien

" _¿Cómo?"_ preguntó asombrada Tikki

" _Me lo confesó Chloé antes de morir"_ aclaró Adrien

" _Eso no significa nada"_ aquello casi parecía un ataque por parte de Plagg " _puede habernos nombrado porque si"_

" _en realidad... solo nombró a Tikki"_ corrigió Marinette, un tanto decepcionada " _Y erais de los pocos que sabían lo que dijo el testigo"_

" _Lo sentimos, Marinette..."_ Plagg intentó pararla, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Aquello era una confesión " _Necesitabamos estar en el corazón de la policía para... ver si podíais encontrar a nuestros hermanos"_

" _¿No reportasteis eso en vez de meteros aquí?"_ preguntó un poco indignado Adrien

" _Tu no lo entiendes. Sabemos que están a merced de Hawk Moth, pero no donde"_ especificó Plagg. " _Recibíamos las ordenes de Sabrine, la mejor amiga de Chloé, para que aquello no salpicara a ninguna de las dos, ya tenían suficiente con encubrir los asesinatos de Hawk Moth. Cuando supisteis lo del viejo, pensamos que os diría por lo menos donde estaba Wayzz..."_

" _Entonces, ¿De parte de quien estáis?"_ Preguntó muy seria Marinette, intentando no hacer caer la imagen de chica buena que tenía Tikki. Le tenía tanto cariño, la trataba como su mejor amiga y descubrir que era una chica de dos caras dolía demasiado

" _La de encontrar nuestros hermanos y que dejen de ser usados para viles propósitos. ¡Sobre todo a Nooroo!"_ ambos pusieron cara de asustados. ¿No era ese pues el nombre del grupo en si? Ante aquella reacción, Plagg siguió hablando " _Es el nombre de uno de nuestros hermanos. Es muy inteligente y observador... no me extrañaría que usara su nombre porque es el mejor de sus agentes"_

" _Debiste contármelo, Tikki. ¿Por qué esperar a que Chloé lo hiciera antes de morir?"_

" _...Después de la muerte de Chloé, Sabrina desapareció. Ninguna indicación más. Sabemos que, quien mató a la señorita Bourgeis fue el agente Monsieur Pigeon porque sabe como usar un tipo de arma volador complejo con forma de paloma que diseño nuestro hermano"_

" _¿sabéis quien es Hawk Moth?"_

" _No"_

" _Adrien... hay que buscar a Sabrina y luego hablar con tu padre. Ella puede haber sido un canal y si todavía no ha muerto, podemos sacar algo"_

" _Dime que recuerdas el límite de tiempo que tenemos"_

Marinette no le dijo nada. Claro que recordaba que ese idiota amigo suyo tenía un juicio en dos días, de la misma forma que se acordaba de las victimas y de cada palabra que aquellos dos (que no volvería a ver con los mismo ojos) habían dicho. Había demasiado en juego, ya no se sabía quien estaba en medio y todo corría a un ritmo difícil de alcanzar.

Con las palabras "ya lo veremos", la pareja de detectives se aventuró a seguir las indicaciones de los dos topos hasta el punto de encuentro donde Sabrine, diariamente, les daba las indicaciones para perder la pista a aquellas dos mujeres. Con mucha suerte, en una barca, vendría ella por el rio y tiraría un dosier. Marinette estaría en el punto vestida con un traje rojo con puntos como el de Tikki, mientras que Adrien estaría en el puente. Si veía desde ahí que si, había tirado un dossier para Marinette, Cuando pasara por el puente tenía que tirarse y arrestar a Sabrina.

Adrien no podía disimular como le gustaba ver a Marinette con aquella ropa.

" _Vale... ten cuidado a la hora de tirarte"_ le repitió Marinette por el móvil por su seguridad. Ella realmente no se sentía incómoda aunque, de lo pegado que estaba, parecía una segunda piel. Esperaron hasta la hora y se sorprendió de no ver a la chica. Simplemente no llegaba. ¿Era esto a lo que se refería con que había desaparecido? Deseaba que no fuera una trampa y que sabotearan todo lo que había en la comisaria. Solo cuando pensó en esa posibilidad, a lo lejos vio el único barco del rio. Debía ser Sabrina. Pero pasó de largo, sin tirar nada. Igualmente, Adrien se tiró.

" _Marinette... ahí que llamar al jefe Damocles. Aquí hay dos cadáveres"_


	13. Pistas

" _Se me hace raro re encontrarme con Kim y Sabrina de esta manera"_ Comento Marinette nada más llegar al barco. Adrien no tenía ni idea, y verse en un barco a la deriva llevó a que llamara al jefe Damocles para que le pusiera a alguien en contacto para parar aquello antes de que alguna embarcación turista se diera contra él y se tuviera un accidente " _Durante el colegio era un poco egocéntrico y tonto, pero era buen chico"_

" _Buen chico que se juntaba con Sabrina y Chloé antes de dejarlo todo"_ Adrien miró una vez más los cuerpos " _Tuvo que ser hoy, pero no hay marcas de violencia..."_

" _No creo... ya las autopsias nos dirán. Pero, viendo el tatuaje de mariposa morada en el brazo de Kim y el broche de Sabrina, ya sabemos quien ha sido"_ Aquello comentó con rabia mal contenida. Ya empezaba a creer que no era un cúmulo de casualidades que, a cada paso, Hawk Moth estuviera uno más. Debían ser esos agentes especiales. Cayó en la cuenta de que, si ya había matado en el barco a Sabrina y Kim, ya sabría que Tikki y Plagg habían confesado " _Busquemos rápido y ten en la linea todo el rato a estos dos. Hay que evitar encontrar una sorpresa o que otra persona encuentre lo que nos conviene"_

Adrien entendió la forma en defensa que había adquirido Marinette, y obedeció buscando en aquel barco algo importante antes de que llegara el jefe con las patrullas. Grande fue su sorpresa de encontrar algunos dossieres esparcidos, con lugares, entre ellos la casa del señor Agreste. Una carta en perfecto estado que escondieron entre los documentos y poco más. Pararon al ver como llegaba el jefe Damocles, muy serio, con sus compañeros para hacer el mismo trabajaron sin los mismos resultados. Aprovecharon todo el revuelo para escaquearse de vuelta a la comisaría, donde Tikki la esperaba en la puerta con la ropa de siempre en una mochila para que fuera a los vestuarios a cambiarse.

" _¿Qué habéis encontrado?"_ preguntó nada más entrar

" _Son dossier con datos. Solo son datos de personas... y no solo esta mi padre"_

" _Estas tu, jefa. Y tu familia"_ matizó Tikki " _Quizás sean el próximo objetivo"_

" _Tengo que llamarlos y pedir que acudan a..."_

" _Ninguna parte"_ interrumpió Plagg " _con esto solo no puedes meterlos en un programa de testigos u otro lugar para salvarlos"_

" _Habría que atrapar a Hawk Moth antes de que mate a nadie más. Seguro que Sabrina y Kim te iban a dar esto porque ambos estaban enamorados de Chloé. Hawk Moth se apresuró a querer matarla... ya no tiene apoyo en la zona política sin ella"_

" _Pues su venganza a venido muy bien"_ dijo Marinette cogiendo la carta que habían dejado ellos corroborando toda la información, hasta inculpando al padre de Sabrina por actuar en más de una ocasión en los intereses de Hawk Moth. Fue realmente él quien le dio ese gas " _Hay que darle esta carta a Damocles para que encarcele a ese agente bastardo. Pero eso no quita que tengamos que hablar con el señor Agreste, Adrien. Tikki, vigila que todo salga bien. Di que tenemos unas teorías de como mataron a Chloé, por lo que tendrán que cerrar todas las ventanas."_

Ella asintió y los dos detectives, sin medir palabra, salieron de la sala. Fue un camino tenso, en el que Marinette no quiso hablar con su compañero para que se hiciera a la vuelta de que estaba regresando a su antiguo hogar después de tanto tiempo. De la misma forma, hablaría con su padre y no de un asunto precioso, en el su posible implicación con las victimas no fuera casual por malas entrevistas. No era un buen reencuentro, para nada.

" _Natalie, cuanto tiempo. Esta es mi compañera de trabajo, la detective Marinette Dupain-Cheng"_

" _Cuanto tiempo"_ dijo con lo que parecía que era una sonrisa. " _¿Por qué has regresado?"_

" _No es un regreso, ni tenemos cita con... el señor Agreste. Tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas de un caso"_

" _Le avisaré. Esperad en el salón"_

Durante un breve rato al que para ambos fue eterno (Adrien sentía que aquel enorme salón lo tragaba). El señor Agreste entro en la sala con las manos hacia atrás, con un semblante serio. Adivinaron al instante que lo habían molestado en el mejor momento de su trabajo. Pero el caso de las mariposas era mucho más importante.

" _Señor Agreste"_ Marinette cortó el hielo por Adrien, pues se notaba que le costaba hablar después de tanto tiempo " _Mi compañero y yo debemos hacerle unas preguntas un tanto importantes sobre unos casos. Tranquilo, no es sospechoso, pero las victimas tenían algo en común y..."_

" _¿Por qué vienen a molestarme a mi en vez de ocuparse en encontrar a los asesinos?¿Se cree que tengo tiempo para esas... estupideces?"_

 _"Señor Agreste, escuche..."_

" _Si es solo para eso, os pido que os marchéis"_

" _Marinette, vete a la entrada, hablaré yo con él"_ entró Adrien al ver que aquello iba a terminar de una forma muy mala

Desde la entrada, donde la secretaria le dio un café para que esperara, le paso una nota en la servilleta que guardó cautelosamente. Sabía que ella estaba siendo discreta, pero ese ambiente, ese misterio que escondía la antigua casa de su compañero, le daba mala sensación. Era como estar en una casa de cluedo, deseando que resolvieran los misterios hasta los propios asesinos. Quizás estaba siendo paranoica, pero no podía reprimirse. Aun más teniendo una servilleta que tendría que leer nada más salir de la panorámica del hogar Agreste.

Nada más terminar, en la comisaría llegaron las autopsias de las dos victimas de Hawk Moth. Veneno. Pero si, ellos eran de aquel grupo asesino. Igualmente, el padre de Sabrina fue detenido y le intentaron interrogar sin éxito. Estaba en custodia y esa vez, Damocles estaba observando de que nadie metiera otro gas venenoso en el único testigo que podía arrogar un poco de luz. Estaba tan bien custodiado que, cuando los detectives llegaron, pensaron que era la escena de un loquero.

" _Mi padre creía que lo estábamos tildando de sospechoso de un crimen. Intenté regatearle, pero me dijo algo que me ha dejado muy descolocado: Si fueras mi hijo de verdad, vigilarías que no me incriminasen por nada. Pienso que es por culpa de la competencia, que a veces es deshonesta, pero no creo que sea solo por eso"_

" _Pues deberías leer la nota que me ha dado Natalie en una servilleta"_


	14. Clave

" _Esto tiene que ser una broma, bichito"_ repitió Adrien, sin creer las palabras que ponía Natalie en aquella servilleta. " _Esto seguro que es porque no ha cobrado lo que quería o..."_

" _Pienso llegar hasta las últimas"_ dijo Marinette totalmente decidida " _Es una pista, y no hay que descartar la solo porque cada vez quede menos tiempo, Adrien. Y te recomiendo que pienses igual. No creo que Natalie me escribiera en una servilleta que su jefe es una persona cruel y que miremos en una caja fuerte detrás de un cuadro por simple casualidad"_

" _Pero Marinette... es mi padre"_

" _Y si las sospechas de Tikki son ciertas, está amenazando a los míos"_ Marinette suspiro. Sabía que era un momento difícil, pero ella ya estaba decidida y ambos jugaban con un reloj en contra. " _Si quieres, marcharte del caso, no te retengo, pero... sabes que las pistas del barco y esa servilleta, lo que sabe Natalie de tu padre... Ahora si que creo que tu padre no ha dicho porque si que lo ayudes con la policía. Gato... Adrien, se que esto es demasiado, yo reaccionaría igual, pero hay gente muerta y a punto de morir si no terminamos con esto ya"_

" _...Tienes razón"_ suspiró al final. Sabía que lo decía sin convencimiento, que si llegaba a ser todo una verdad, no tendría fuerzas de llevar a su padre a tribunal. Pedirle eso era demasiado. Quería creer en el, en su gato, pero tocar fibras familiares era un tema tan delicado que aun ni teniendo años de servicio, se iba a saber como tratar. " _Pero sin una orden de registro y sin proteger a Natalie como se hizo con el otro, necesitamos una estrategia"_

" _Que yo sepa, todavía tienes las llaves de esa casa"_ sonrió ella

" _Me encanta cuando pides cosas que rozan lo ilegal"_

" _Tikki, Plagg, os dejo a cargo de vigilar esto. Que nadie entre en mi despacho por nada. Aun no me fio de esta comisaria. Si teneis más pistas o sabeis algo, si alguien os amenaza, llamadnos o fingid una pelea. La gente irá a ver y podréis tener testigos por si alguien entra"_

Ambos asintieron y ellos se marcharon. No sabían cuantas horas habían perdido con los cadáveres de Kim y Sabrina, pero era un tiempo precioso. Ya estaba atardeciendo y Adrien sabía los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad. Marinette lo ayudó a escalar antes de perderse en las abarrotadas calles de París. Dejaba en Adrien una confianza muy grande, deseaba no equivocarse. Los papeles no solo hablaban de gente inocente. Habían fichas que parecían captaciones. Demasiados. Una de esas personas le recordó a su antigua compañera Alya, y era lo que más miedo le daba. Sabía que estaría en la sección de noticias del edificio de la televisión. Una charla con ella disiparía cualquier duda disparatada.

" _Perdone, señorita, ¿hora'"_

La persona que preguntaba aquello le sorprendió demasiado. Un hombre con la cara blanca y sombrero. Le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía quien. ¿Pintas a mimo? ¿El padre de Milenne? Suspiro y cuando iba a decírselo, noto un leve pinchazo. A pesar de las mareas de la gente andando por las coloridas y brillantes calles de Paris, aquel hombre la estaba arrastrando contra su voluntad y nadie se enteraba. Una vez más, Marinette caía ante el enemigo sin enterarse y sin poder darle la guerra que tanto merecía.

Cuando abrió los ojos, le costó demasiado. No sabía que droga había usado el mimo contra ella, pero aun le costaba sentir todo su cuerpo. Escuchó un susurro de Adrien. ¿Su padre lo habría descubierto? Gracias a una jarra de agua fría que había tirado una chica, se dio cuenta de que si, estaba capturada y atada con Adrien.

" _Mime, la próxima vez utiliza otra droga porque es muy tarde"_ comentó una rubia, a lo que el aludido solo sonrió. " _Vale... ¿Qué hacemos con ella?"_

" _Espera al jefe, Stormy"_ dijo otra chica " _Te recuerdo que estaban demasiado cerca... Solo me dará lastima Adrien, cuando se entere de todo... va a querer morir de verdad"_

" _¿Alya? ¿Nino?"_ preguntó asombrado Adrien. Marinette se fijo a pesar de ese cansancio y se quedó sin habla. No esperó que con el tiempo ella se hiciera parte de ese grupo. Ella no. " _¿Por qué?"_

" _Perdona Adrien, pero lo necesitábamos. Paris se estaba llenando de gente... indeseable, crítica con los esfuerzos de cada persona... ¡Adultos que se aprovechaban de sus hijos para coger dinero!"_

" _No recibir lo que merecemos por esa gentuza que te roba, plagia y encima se sale con la suya"_ Añadió la chica que respondía a Stormy

" _Solo hacemos esa justicia que vosotros no ejercéis"_ Terminó Alya

" _Me dais lastima y ganas de vomitar"_ Dijo Marinette con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Una chica vestida de rosa con grandes plataformas se acercó a ella y la abofeteo. Le costó adivinar que también era una vieja conocida, Juleka. ¿tan mal había acabado aquella promoción?

Entre ellos empezaron a hablar y Marinette intentó concentrarse en cada una de las voces hasta que callaron. Escuchó abrir la puerta e intentó mirar la puerta. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como todos aquellos cómplices o cabezas del mal se arrodillaban ante el gran maestro, el más buscado y temido, el villano Hawk Moth. Marinette no se sintió decepcionada al ver que tenía la cara cubierta por máscara y un traje morado como si fuera un súper villano de Marvel. A pesar de dar esa apariencia de miedo, ninguno de los dos lo tenía. Solo deseaban salir vivos de aquella.


	15. Siniestro

La situación en la que se encontraban los dos detectives era de desventaja y posible muerte. Habían visto implicados cuyas pruebas jamás los incriminarían, en frente el mismisimo Hawk Moth y aun con las sensación de la droga por las venas. Marinette no quería rendirse, estaban a punto de terminar un caso importante, y una voz en su subconsciente le susurraba que ese era un momento clave: la gloria o la muerte. Por culpa de aquella máscara, ambos no podían negar que su mirada taladraba hasta el alma.

" _Estos son los culpables de que estemos tan atrasados con nuestros planes"_ dijo el que tenía un disfraz de palomo. Solo con eso supieron que debía ser el hombre del que hablaba " _Deberíamos hacerselo pagar"_

 _"Encima, tuvimos que matar a Chloé por esto. Si en vez de matar al viejo, lo hubiera cogido lo que tenía que coger y acabar con estos dos, estaríamos en una situación mucho más favorable"_ añadió la chica del paraguas.

" _Más que hacer que paguen por todo, tenemos que sacar provecho de la situación, Akumatizados mios"_ entró Hawk Moth una vez la gente dejó de hablar, con una malvada sonrisa " _Si, hemos perdido mucho y Tikki y Plagg no han encontrado donde escondieron las joyas y como sacar al Rogercop de la cárcel... ¿dónde está Jackady cuando se le necesita?"_

 _"hoy tenía función"_ dijó Alya después de mirar en su móvil

" _No podemos esperar a que vuelva para hipotizarlos, se darían cuenta de su desaparición. Porque hubieran sido excelentes peones para regresar lo que es nuestro"_

 _"¿Y por qué no los tatuamos?"_ preguntó de pronto un chico que tenía un palo entre los dientes " _Si los acusan de ser tus complices y atrasar todo lo que se estaba dando, tendrán que requisar todo el material y empezar de nuevo. En ese material debe de estar nuestras joyas."_

Esa idea se dio por válida, para horror de ambos. Hawk Moth le pidió a CopyCat (el chico dle palo de los dientes) que trajera el material para hacerlo. Se notaban las prisas que tenían por obtener todas las joyas, no sabían si por creencia de ese mito que aparecía en el libro o si era por el dinero que les pondrían dar por ellos. A todas, París estaba en peligro y Marinette no tenía nada con el que llamar al jefe Damocles (ni energia por aquella droga). Y si no había escuchado mal, iban a arruinarle la vida con un simple tatuaje. Necesitaba un plan de inmediato, algo con el que llamar la atención donde estuvieran, y hacer que llegasen para ayudarles, bomberos, policias o quienes fueran los valientes que se dieran cuenta de su señal. Adrien pudo adivinar con su mirada lenta pero nerviosa buscando cualquier pretexto, un punto débil. El tenía los sentidos más agudos y miraba con más detalle. Se fijo en una serie de barriles. Le recordaban a los antiguos barriles de gasolina, por lo que estarían vacios. Pero algo seguro que no iba a estar vacio y eran los tubos que formaban una interesante red encima de sus cabezas. Un solo error podría costarle la vida a más de una persona, incluidos ellos dos.

No. Habían demasiadas pistas, huellas, esas mismas personas... debía ver la solución perfecta para el momento.

" _¿Tatuamos a ambos?"_ pregunto Nino " _¿No vale solo con Marinette?"_

 _"No podemos arriesgarnos a dejar un cabo suelto. Si lo estan los dos, se puede justificar como mentiras las palabras del rubito"_ respondió Alya mientras toqueteaba la pantalla tactil de su móvil " _Pero... está pasando algo raro"_

 _"¿Qué pasa, Lady WiFi?"_ preguntó Hawk Moth sin despegar la vista de la gran pantalla que señalaba cada rincón de París

" _Es Reflekta. Fue a eliminar a unas chicas que optaban por robar unos trabajos pero... no reporta nada. ¿Sabes algo, Princesa?"_

" _Dijo algo como que creía en que pasaba algo más en la policía, pero creí que eran desvarios. ¿Serán por Tikki y Plagg?"  
_

 _"Ni se les ocurriría poner en riesgo recuperar lo que más quieren"_ comentó confiado Monsieur Pigeon " _A diferencia de Wayzz"_

 _"Cómete tus palabras, Pigeon"_ dijo Hawk Moth " _Y que vaya Princess Fragrance de nuevo. No me gusta dejar cables sueltos, más en este momento delicado y Reflekta no te escuchará"_

Algunos en la sala rieron. Seguro que habría una subtrama dentro que, para el momento del juicio, iba a ser un punto más a favor de ellos en la cárcel. Igualmente, escucharon pasos rápidos, por lo que sería esa princesa yendo a la policía. Ambos rezaron, deseando que no tocara a sus dos amigos y compañeros. Hubo un momento de silecio, donde cada uno de ellos observaba las pantallas y el chico que debía tatuarlos no llegaba. Solo entonces, Adrien se fijo en que algo estaba de más en esos lugares. Aquellos barriles. ¿tendrían pruebas? ¿tendrían las armas? Igual que las ventanas. Nadie vería de ellas, pero los lugareños si. Solo necesitaba tirar algo por esa ventana, llamar la atención de los peatonales desde fuera para que llamaran al viejo Damocles.

" _Marinette"_ la llamó en un susurro, vigilando que nadie se fijara en sus intentos. Ella se inclinó un poco, dando a entender que si estaba escuchando " _Tenemos que encontrar como llamar la atención"_

 _"Los...tubos y las bombillas"_ Un breve momento de silencio para pensar " _Chispazo a la vez de ambos"_

 _"Perfecto"_ y pensó que era demasiado arriesgado, pero necesario.

Marinette pensó a la vez que Adrien miraba que podría ser útil para hacer fuga de gas. " _Yo el teléfono de Alya"_ le susurró antes de que la aludida se girara a cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien.

" _Yo la espada de Nino"_ le susurró sin saber como se la iba a quitar pero si donde iba a dar en las tuberías.

Fue un momento que le dejó a Marinette que armara jaleo para llamar la atención. A partir del momento en el que se tiró al suelo, vio, que sus ataduras estaban flojas. Las suyas también, solo necesitaba otro esfuerzo más. Alya fue quien quiso atender a su vieja compañera, igual que Nino fue directo hacia el. Un momento entero de confusión y locura para llegar a lo que necesitaban y desear que saliera bien.

La batería del teléfono, las bombillas y el gas hicieron que de un momento a otro sonara un estruendo y todo se volviera negro.


	16. Verdad

El sonido de las ambulancias y sirenas de policía inundaron las calles de París en cuestión de minutos. Si bien los heridos eran leves, ninguno de ellos pudo escapar al hedor del gas o al tremendo estallido y sus consecuencias. Algunos estaban caídos, otros simplemente estaban en el suelo, protegiéndose de cascotes. El jefe Damocles estaba serio, no le gustaba ese tipo de acciones, pues eran semejantes a los que hacían los terroristas. Al entrar en aquella casa al final de la senda y ver aquel desastre, supo que Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Adrien Agreste, habían cogido a la mayoría de Nooroo. Ella aun estaba débil y necesitaba la ayuda de médicos, pues Adrien no podía estar llevándola tanto aunque quisiera. Se llevaron a los detenidos en ambulancias aun sin desenmascarar, manteniendo ese halo de misterio. Pero Adrien no dejaba de preguntarse porque Tikki y Plagg no contestaban a sus mensajes. ¿Aquellas dos desconocidas habían logrado matarlos? Deseaba que sus temores fueran falsos, producto del miedo, y no una realidad.

" _Marinette solo tiene que descansar"_ le dijo la señora Cheng, que nada más enterarse de que su hija había sido hospitalizada, salió corriendo a su encuentro. " _Gracias por cuidarla, Adrien"_

" _Gracias por las galletas, señora"_

" _Tranquilo... Ella sabe que la quieres"_ dijo con una sonrisa. Adrien no tenía que indagar mucho, sabía que se refería al sentido romántico que se tenía. Deseaba que, una vez resuelto todo, por fin podrían tener una cita. Bichito y gato, como debía ser.

" _Adrien... tienes que venir a comisaría"_ Entró de pronto Damocles, bastante serio

" _Habrá tiempo para papeleo, Marinette es más importante"_

" _En calidad de testigo y sospechoso de pertenencia a banda criminal"_

Ante la sorpresa, no supo como reaccionar. Siguió a Damocles hasta el coche, donde todo el viaje estuvo acompañado de un silencio muy incómodo. Adrien no terminaba de comprender porque estaba acusado de pertenencia a banda criminal. Tenía ganas de preguntar por su amigo Plagg y hermana Tikki, pero simplemente no salía.

Todo lo tuvo que descubrir nada más pisar la comisaría, nada más ver quien estaba esposado junto con uno de sus compañeros, con la máscara en la mano y la misma ropa de Hawk Moth. Necesitaba que fuera mentira, una pesadilla del que iba a despertar en cualquier momento. No pudo evitar separarse de su jefe y gritar al que creía que era su padre.

" _¡Di que esto es mentira! ¡Tu no puedes ser Hawk Moth! ¡Tu no! ¿Qué pensaría mama de esto?"_

Él no respondía, seguía con aquella cara seria y temida por muchos. Lleno de rabia, dando igual los reclamos de su jefe y el estupor de la comisaría, no dudo en golpearlo. Sentía tantas emociones que dejo que lo llevaran a golpearlo por su madre, por todo lo que había sufrido en ese encierro, por aquellas palabras, las victimas... todo lo que había conducido a aquella situación y desenlace. Solo cuando lo separaron, se sintió más calmado y comprendió las palabras de aquel olvidado día. Quería que, simplemente por haberlo engendrado, ayudarlo a no pisar la cárcel, como si aquel fuera ya un pase muy necesario.

" _Por tu culpa, Marinette está en el hospital"_ Fue el único reclamo que logró salir de sus labios.

El resto de la tarde, Damocles estuvo interrogándolo, entrando en una zona de la vida personal que le molestaba decir al jefe antes que a Marinette. En cierta forma comprendía, e intentó no omitir ni la participación de Tikki y Plagg, pues entre los que estaban en esa casa, no estaba Nooroo ni ningún hermano. Igualmente, durante todo ese interrogatorio, a Adrien le entraron ganas de dejar su trabajo y empezar con algo más tranquilo y sosegado. Todo ello era un golpe que solo, no sabía como lo iba a llevar. Necesitaba apoyo de quien fuera, y la razón de porque su padre había empezado a adquirir el papel de un asesino sin escrúpulos. Esperó que su declaración solo lo dejara en calidad de testigo en vez de sospecho por pertenencia.

En el pasillo se había encontrado con Tikki y Plagg. Ambos sabían que Adrien no tenía otra de decir su participación, y se lo agradecían porque era lo correcto y lo que debía hacer. Pero Tikki no lloraba por lo que al inicio creía que era. Lloraba porque si habían encontrado a uno de sus hermanos, Wayzz, y Hawk Moth o el señor Agreste había confirmado de que lo había mandado matar a Antibug o Chloé solo porque quería intentar contactar con Nooroo para que parara con sus armas.

Pero aun más sorprendente y preocupante fue saber que Nooroo y los demás no habían sido encontrados. Daba un miedo que el rubio Agreste conocía muy bien.

A la noche, con comida escondida de la tienda de Dupain, entró a la habitación de la chica. A la enfermera no le quedó de otra que aceptar, a pesar de que no fueran horas de visita. Marinette estaba mejor y al día siguiente podría hacer los informes tan necesarios para confirmar de que todo estaba casi acabo. Ella no quería dejar cabo sin atar, con un juicio muy próximo, con los hermanos de Tikki y Plagg desaparecidos... Demasiadas cosas. Y esos sentimientos que habían acabado con la poca cordura que le quedaba a Adrien.

" _De la misma forma que, te prometo que nada más terminar este caso, los dos dejamos la policía y el mundo del detective, te pido cordura hasta que absolutamente todo termine"_

Adrien asintió y buscó el calor del cariño en los brazos de Marinette, deseando que no existiera todo el resto a pesar de estar punzando toda fibra de su ser.


	17. Último

" _Señor Agreste... ¿usted se da cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho y no se arrepiente?"_

" _Yo no tengo nada que hablar con una detective de cuarta"_

" _Es por lo que le paso a madre, ¿verdad?"_ Entró Adrien con un golpe directo de desestabilizó hasta a Marinette " _Desde que desapareció, todo cambió entre nosotros. Pero no pensé que fuera hasta este grado"_

" _Te oculte algo tan sencillo como que no desapareció, si no la mataron. Y había gente que también quería venganza por otros temas. Aquel viejo que Antibug había matado... solo moví hilos. Pensé que investigarías el caso en esta rabieta de querer ser policía y buscar a los culpables en vez de encarcelarme."_

" _No intentes responsabilizar a un muerto porque tu querida Antibug se olvidó de algo tan sencillo como que el Maestro Fu escribió todo en un libro. El no mató a nadie, usted si, con toda una organización"_ Marinette atacó con aquella prueba solida " _Hasta tenemos las joyas. ¿Puro fanatismo?"_

" _Niña, con todas las joyas, se hacen milagros. Los suficientes como para que lo querido vuelta"_

" _No necesito...necesitamos saber nada más"_ Sentenció la conversación Adrien

Aquellos días previos al juicio estaban siendo muy duros para el joven Agreste. Marinette intentaba aliviarlo de forma emocional mientras aliviaba a Tikki y Plagg, pues también resultó encontrar a su otros hermanos muertos. Cada día que pasaba, cada pista, cada soplo cada detalle daba a una serie de redes que nunca hubieran conseguido desenterrar si no hubieran cogido a tantos el día de la treta. Llegaban tiempos duro, y después del juicio, Damocles les concedía la merecida retirada. Marinette sabía que aun quedaba mucho más por desenterrar, ella ya estaba preparada mentalmente, pero no sabía si ellos tres lo estarían.

" _Hoy como con mis padres. ¿Queréis venir?"_

Con cualquier mínimo detalle, mantenía la unidad. Gracias a una gran colaboración por parte de los dos hermanos, se habían librado de la cárcel y Marinette había hecho unos arreglos para que se quedara con ella en su casa mientras Adrien estuviera con Plagg. Eran mucho más divertidos que ellas dos, tranquilas y sonrientes. Pero todo ese trabajo se veía cada vez más difícil con la llegada del día del juicio. Todo estaba preparado: las renuncias, los papeles, las pruebas... todo.

" _Dime que no es el día."_ repetía Adrien al verse incapaz de llevar todo lo descubierto a las cortes para que el juez y el jurado finalmente dieran el dictamen tan sabido.

Fue un juicio justo, lleno de algunas opiniones populares y los abogados intentando encontrar condenas más leves o fallos por los que el señor Agreste y todos sus seguidores no fueran condenados. Marinette y Adrien miraron desde la lejanía. Con el último golpe de martillo y la sentencia siendo grabada para todo el mundo, por fin, el caso de las Mariposas para los Muertos había acabado sin más sangre y lloros.

" _No quiso decir el porque de las mariposas, quizás era su única seña"_ Dijo Adrien mientras comían en el laboratorio

" _En realidad, lo dijo el Maestro Fu en su libro"_ corrigió Marinette antes de darle un sorbo al café " _El maestro si que era fanático, y no quería que todo se diera así. Si él usaba la mariposa era para decir que guiaba a los muertos. No para sentenciarlos como hacía...el señor Agreste. Aunque también usaba la tortuga para tener más vida. ¿No parecen cosas tan... contradictorias?"_

" _Nada ha tenido lógica nunca en este caso."_ rio el rubio con un tono triste. También la sentencia significaba que debía hacerse cargo de todo lo que su padre tenía, por lo que si o si debía dejar la policía. _"Me tienes que visitar un día"_

" _Sabes que si. Es más te debo una cita"_

Ambos sonrieron y terminaron su café. Ya no habían más dramas, ni esa tensa relación, ya no había un caso ocupando cada fibra de la pequeña detective. Podía ver que si, ya había llegado el momento de hacer como las parejas normales.


	18. Epílogo

**Años después...**

" _Padre, me hubiera gustado de que vinieras hoy a mi boda, pero, por todo lo que has hecho, no podrás"_ Sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta y que escuchaba por obligación. De la misma forma, sabía que se veía un poco extraño a alguien con su traje de novio antes de casarse visitando a alguien en la cárcel " _Tengo la medalla de madre, por lo que tan solo no estoy. Era el mismo que usabas para ser Hawk Moth"_ No tenía respuesta, pero el semblante del señor había cambiado a sorpresa. De la misma forma, en ese momento, le paso un paquete " _Comida, tabaco y dinero para que puedas seguir bien... hasta el último de tus días. Porque ya no te visitaré más. Me casaré con Marinette y no volveré a visitarte porque ya no serás parte de mi familia"_

Adrien se levanto e intentó marchar a paso seguro. Desde él día que había recibido la sentencia, lo visitaba con cosas que pudiera cambiar un poco su posición en la cárcel. Se había hecho cargo de todo, y estaba mucho mejor que antes. La gran marca seguía arriba y adelante sin importar una mancha tan grande como era el de un ex jefe asesino. Pero Adrien sabía que su padre no quería su visita si no era para ayuda. Quería que fuera policía solo para que lo ayudara a salir y de ahí, no había cambiado toda su forma de pensar, a diferencia de todos sus aliados, que, al hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, les estaba yendo demasiado bien. Nino, como ejemplo, llevaba talleres con presos para readaptación, como Alya y otras chicas menos Aurore, y habían logrado una gran rebaja. Deseaba esa suerte para el señor, pero sabía que era como tirar monedas al rio y esperar a que se hicieran realidad: una falsa y mala esperanza. Se atragantó un montón de verdades, solo para hacer el último encuentro más rápido.

" _Que te vaya bien en tu nueva vida hijo"_

Le gustó escuchar esas últimas palabras, fueran sinceras o no, eran palabras que por fin había dicho.

Su camino a la iglesia estuvo llena de recuerdos dolorosos y preciosos: desde descubrir y resolver complicados casos como el de la pequeña Manon, el descubrir que su amigo no solo era un DJ si no también un asesino como Alya pensaba que era bloguera, su padre asesino y la verdad de la muerte de su madre... todo era un revuelo del que agradecía ese descanso con Tikki, Plagg y su novia Marinette. Debía reconocer que, sin Marinette y su familia, no sabría que eran las mejores cookies o una vida en familia. Agradecía que le debiera una cita, de la misma forma que llegaran muchos más después de aquella a citas en más lugares. Ella acepto ayudarlo como diseñadora novata que era. Cada vez más unidos, cada vez más besos... la boda era solo cuestión de que tan cabezotas podían ser los dos.

Sin duda le esperaba hacer una familia perfecta.

Después de la larga ceremonia, con los si quiero y el primer beso como "marido y mujer", se fueron a cambiar para comer. Le sorprendió ver a Marinette con el vestido rojo y puntos negros que le quedaba tan bien en aquel punto del caso para intentar cogerle información a Sabrina. Con un hermoso añadido de esas dos coletas que llevaba cuando iban al instituto. Esa chica no dejaba nunca de sorprenderla, y eso le encantaba.

" _Fuiste a verlo, ¿verdad?"_ Adrien asintió " _¿Y?"_

" _Es la última vez... solo espero que cuando se acabe lo que tenga para cambiar no lo maten"_

" _Pensemos en cosas hermosas, como que este es el pequeño paso para nosotros dos. Te amo, Adrien"_

" _Yo también, señorita Agreste"_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de robarle el primero de una larga lista de besos.

Entre toda la fiesta, posada en una ventana, Marinette vio una pequeña mariposa que pasaba muy desapercibida y se marchaba. Ella sonrió. No era una mariposa que los fuera a llevar a la muerte, una guía simbólica o nada por el estilo. Volvía a ser un pequeño insecto volador libre de mal augurio para muchos, cuyo antiguo simbolismo iba a perderse en las arenas del tiempo. No. Marinette quería adoptarlo como símbolo de buenas noticias como nunca separarse de la persona que amaba y todo lo bueno que fuera a pasar.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer esta paranoia mia y ya nos veremos en otra!_

 _(Quizás habrán dos extras con los casos de Manon y la señora Agreste, no se, ya veré)  
_


End file.
